The present application relates generally to the field of adjustable shower or handshower holders. The showerhead may be located on a slidebar (either directly or indirectly within a showerhead holder attached to the slidebar). The showerhead may be moved along the slidebar to allow the user to adjust the vertical position of the showerhead. The angle of the showerhead (or the showerhead holder) may also be adjusted or tilted according to the user's preference.
Typically, the showerhead holder grips around the outside of the slidebar with a squeezing, tightening, or clamping force/mechanism. All of the force is exerted from the outside of the slidebar. For example, a rubber or plastic pad with a metal backing plate or plastic squeezing collar may be used to grip the outside of the slidebar. The clamping force may be controlled with a handle correlated to a compression spring or interior threads.
However, if the handle is released or dropped before the backing plate or squeezing collar is fully engaged or locked with the slidebar or locked into position, the showerhead holder may freefall along the slidebar, potentially resulting in damage to the product or injury to the user, particularly if the handshower and holder are heavy.